


A not so bad fake marriage

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A MOTHER ALWAYS KNOW., Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fitz is gonna fall in love, Jemma will be an ugly duckling, Mother in law, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: There is a mother-in-law who always looks the best for her little son.There is a not-so-little son who may or may not have deceived his mother about having a wife.There is an ugly duckling who definitely does not know how to lie. (And who completely hates her "husband")Yeah, fake marriage, because it's my aestethic.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Created for Friday challenge, Surprise by @thefitzsimmonsnetwork





	A not so bad fake marriage

The first thing Jemma Simmons notice is, the miraculous odor of stew, flooding all the way down the corridor.

The second thing she notice is, the door ajar and the squeals coming from apartment 303’s interior.

And the last thing she notice -before being dragged into the craziest madness lie of her life- was a short woman's arms, surrounding her neck.

"Surprise!" says the woman when Jemma manages to get rid of her grip.

Simmons was halfway of politely respond the woman's effusive greeting when notices how the woman –with hair in short blondie curls- inspects her from head to toe and then announces, with some malice in her voice:

"Well, you are a special thing, aren’t you?"

The older lady's gaze lingers on the ketchup stain onto Jemma pink t-shirt, on the wrinkles of her green coat, on her pleated skirt -which is really very comfortable!-, on her white sandals and finally, her gaze raise up to Jemma's face, shaking her head in disapproval at see lashes free of makeup, no earrings and disordered horsetail.

In Jemma defense, she has extensive work days. She wakes up at 4am and leaves her laboratory toxins at 23.30pm, without exception. And there is nothing, that her comfortable knit vest does not improve it, especially today when her rude boss, although he assured her he would, forgot put Jemma investigation's name on the funding list.

Usually Jemma takes refuge in a huge cup of tea when the days do not turn out to be what she expects but today, Jemma was on her way to the cafeteria when she received a message from Daisy, demanding to Jemma fulfill with BFF duty and go to Mango street, department 303 at 18:15 and eat a dinner with "a friend and her mom". Seeing that it was 17.45 and this was the golden opportunity to stop owe any favors to Daisy, Jemma rejected tea, leave her toxins and forget check out her clothes, in favor of the urgency to take the bus.

Daisy mentioned a dinner, homemade, what would really end up animating her bad mood.

It was a win and win situation from her perspective.

Until now...

"Mither, what are you doing in the hallway?" A hoarse voice emerges from inside the apartment.

"Receiving my daughter-in-law, son" the woman doesn’t stop examining her "and you never told me she was so short."

 _Daughter? SHORT?_ For goodness, this lady is even smaller than Jemma!

"Don’t bother her, Mom." There is a satisfied laugh inside, followed by the revelation of nothing more and nothing less than Leopold Fitz, her science section boss at ShieldTech, going out through the door.  Wearing a blue apron and oven gloves in his hands.

The same guy who said this afternoon, as if announces that it was going to rain, that he had forgotten send Jemma's funding request to the big bosses.

Unbelievable.

"What are you doing ..." Fitz looks at Jemma, his blue eyes in shock.

"Leopold James Fitz, what awfu type of welcome is that!" The older woman grabs Jemma from her prized waistcoat, puts her in front of Fitz and then demands, with the most intimidating tone of scottish voice, "Say hi to your wife, properly”.

Fitz freezes in place meanwhile Jemma, not knowing in what strange situation Daisy has dragged her under the pretext of a free dinner, rubs her aching arm, unsure of what to do next.

After what seem minutes, being in fact seconds, Fitz reacts and surrounds Jemma in a sort of distant embrace.

"What ways are these to greet your wife when she gets home? Kiss her right, boy".

 _What_ … _ **what?!**_

Jemma walks away, looking from the strange woman to her strange boss. There is no need for a home-made dinner now, thank you. All this situation has taken away her appetite.

"Mither, she's tired!"

Jemma takes another step back.

"No lady, ever, is so tired like not to receive a proper kiss from her lovely husband." There is fire in the older woman's eyes "But if she is, then she should never had got married, in first place!”

"I ..." Jemma begins to say, but she is so bad liar that she closes her mouth quickly, like a frog. Meanwhile the two strange people begin to argument outside the apartment, Jemma tries to take a step further, toward the elevator without being noticed.

She does not go very far before the woman starts reciting a speech about why it is important to keep the flame burning in a young couple and the importance of a correct honeymoon ... and wait, what? Jemma needs to get out of here.

"Wait!" Fitz reads her movements and walks away from her mother, trying stop Jemma. "I was making stew, your favorite. And Mom's favorite. Sorry for not letting you know about this but it was Mom idea, like a surprise for you now that she decided travel and give us a short visit, honey” the last part, it sounds forced.

Jemma will never admit it but she knows one or two things about her section boss and for the numerous Christmas cookies he receives from the post office, Jemma knows that his mother lives in Scotland. In Glasgow, to be specific. And for the many hours that she spend at ShieldTech labs waiting for bacterias incubations she may or not, have heard him speak with his mother by phone one night. And also, like a year ago, when Jemma was forced to take charge of the old office correspondence, she might have seen his mother's loving postcard and she may or not, had cover it under rubbish papers because Fitz has just thrown away her new idea in front of the big bosses.

Jemma also know that, Fitz’s mother must have traveled all the way to USA to visit Fitz and his "wife" and now she, without understanding very well how - although she is a genius- has been mixed in an situation where his mother think that she is his wife.

And where Fitz seems want to continue the lie, inviting her to eat stew. With her mother. Although they hate each other.

Jemma is going to kill Daisy.

But first, she need decide whether to eat the first homemade meal in weeks cooked by her cretin boss or run into the elevator, away from that intimidating woman.

"And I made tea!" Fitz scratches the back of his neck, looking desperate. The older woman is behind, near the door, looking at them with narrowed eyes. "You favorite tea."

Honestly, Jemma doubts that Fitz knows what type of tea she drinks, but maybe he has been lying to his mother about that too and now Jemma is curious about why Fitz would lie…

Deciding to get the most out of this situation, Jemma move two steps toward Department 303, pretending now be the false wife of Leopold Fitz, the man who has just ruined her two-year research and all her future study.

"Well, darling ..." she sings and oh dear, this sounds so bad "I love tea."

A huge false smile appears on Jemma's face, the relief in Fitz's eyes is instantaneous.

And that is when the small woman exhales offended, like if this really was something bad:

"Leopold Fitz, you never told me that your wife is English!"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
